


Seperti ngengat yang mencintai cahaya

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: "Pesan terakhir? emangnya harus ya?"
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 7
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	Seperti ngengat yang mencintai cahaya

**Author's Note:**

> @seallendipity (on twitter)

Semuanya bermula sejak orang-orang menganggap _nya_ sudah tiada. Song Hyeongjun kesepian dan orang-orang menganggapnya gila. Hyeongjun mencibir, _gila apanya?_ Hyeongjun menulikan telinga kepada siapapun, baik itu Serim, Allen, hingga suara-suara lain yang terus mengatakan omong kosong yang ia terima. Hyeongjun tahu, mereka khawatir, tapi apakah mereka mengerti jika selama ini pemikiran mereka salah tentang keberadaan _nya_ yang sering dianggap sudah tidak ada lagi?

Lengan panjang lain tengah memeluknya, disertai angin di belakang tengkuk dan kecupan dingin yang berlalu tak terasa menyentuh. Hyeongjun menggenggam pergelangan tangan lengan yang memeluknya, sesekali mengecup setiap garis-garis takdir yang ia letakkan disana. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap iris kelam milik pemuda yang kini turut tersenyum diantara jejak-jejak kehidupan yang ia buat. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk, kemudian disembunyikan di leher Hyeongjun dengan manja.

“Kenapa Minhee?”

“Aku mengantuk, Jun,” lirih Minhee tanpa merubah posisinya saat ini. “Apa ini waktunya aku untuk mengakhirinya?”

Hyeongjun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin Minhee berkata-kata lagi karena pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk berbaring. Tangan yang penuh garis melintang bersambung terangkat naik, mengarah pada foto-foto yang tampak bergantung di dinding-dinding kamar.

“Jun,” panggil Minhee lagi. Hyeongjun menggenggam jemari Minhee yang sedari tadi memandang satu spot kosong di sampingnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara selain menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Minhee yang perlahan terlelap. Dilihatnya sosok di samping Hyeongjun sekali lagi, yang turut menatapnya lirih.

“Sampai kapan?”

Hyeongjun menepuk jemari Minhee yang ia genggam. “Tidak sekarang.”

**** 

Kang Minhee itu sempurna. Hyeongjun pertama kali bertemu Minhee di perpustakaan kota dengan hawa membosankan. Dengan alur sempurna dimana dua orang pemuda berebut buku referensi kuliah yang sama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengerjakan berdua. _Membaca dan Menilai Sastra_ karangan A.Teeuw dibuka dan dipelajari bersama. Hyeongjun menggaruk kepalanya, beberapa kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti ditanyakan dan dirangkum hingga menjadi resume mingguan tugas perkuliahan.

“Kang Minhee itu..sempurna.”

Hingga ia tidak menemukan cacat apapun pada paras dan pribadi Minhee. Ia bahkan masih menuliskan beberapa puisi untuk pemuda itu. Dan pada suatu hari, ia bermonolog sendiri sembari membacakan lembar demi lembar puisi yang ditulis dihadapan Kang Minhee.

“Serupa sekam yang terbakar, abuku hanya terbang tanpa tujuan. Sesekali aku bertanya, inikah rasanya ngengat yang mencintai cahaya?”

Kang Minhee di hadapannya; berdiri tegak dengan tatapan yang sama. _Terpaku dan memuja._

Padahal Hyeongjun belum menyelesaikan bait terakhir untuk dibacakan, pemuda itu dihadiahi pelukan.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi yang terwujudkan.

***

Minhee masih seperti cahaya yang ia kagumi sejak lama dan Hyeongjun tetap menjadi ngengat yang rela terbakar dalam cintanya. Suatu saat, ketika Hyeongjun bermaksud mengunjungi sang cinta, yang ia temukan hanya tubuh Minhee yang terlelap.

Hyeongjun tidak rela.

Benar-benar tidak rela.

Mata itu harusnya terbuka menatap dunia; bersinar, dipuja, dan dicinta. Ia tidak pernah ingin mata itu tertutup barang sejenak. Di samping Kang Minhee memang ada seseorang yang tidak pernah ia suka sejak dahulu kala. Si pencuri yang tidak pernah disalahkan. Si pencuri perampas kebahagiaannya.

Hyeongjun berpikir, apakah lebih baik benang-benang takdirnya sengaja ia bagikan kepada sang cahaya, _kepada Kang Minheenya?_ Hyeongjun hanya ingin pemuda itu tetap bersinar.

_Sampai kapan?_

Orang itu kembali bertanya. Hyeongjun ingin mengatakan tidak sekarang.

“Jun- _ah_ ,” lirih Minhee pelan. Benang-benang baru yang ingin ia sambungkan masih tergantung di udara. Hyeongjun ingin membelai kepala Minhee sekali lagi, namun gelengan itu seakan menghantamnya lagi.

“ _Kumohon ijinkan aku pergi..”_

—Fin


End file.
